<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the snowball by psychiatrist_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716993">the snowball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning'>psychiatrist_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Making Out, Swearing, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while dropping your sister off at the snowball dance you strike up a conversation with a familiar face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the snowball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hopper?” Steve called across the parking lot to you, where you had just dropped of El at the Snowball. </p><p>You jumped back in your dad’s truck and drove over to Steve, next to his car, “Man, I never thought I’d see King Steve at the Snowball Dance.” </p><p>He shrugged, “Well, people change.” </p><p>“That’s for sure.” hopping out of your car you walked around his red car to the side he was leaning against. “Why are you here?” you asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Dropping off Dustin,” you smiled sweetly, “And before you say anything I only took him ‘cause he asked. I mean,” he stopped for a second before rambling, explaining himself, “I would, still take him you know if he didn’t ask. Henderson’s a good kid and-” </p><p>“I get it, Steve.” he took a deep breath nodding, trying to act cool, which amused you. The both of you entered an awkward silence, the two of you staring into the gym at the kids in campy outfits, and ridiculous hairstyles. “You know, he really looks up to you.” </p><p>Steve waved a dismissive hand, but the tremor in his voice made you believe that he wanted Dustin to, “No he doesn’t,”</p><p>“Does too,” </p><p>“Nope! We aren’t playing this game.” </p><p>You crossed your arms, “Fine. That is a-okay with me.” The night was beautiful, stars shining in the night sky, you were glad though that you were with Steve, you had seen just how insanely brave he is. And you felt safe with him, happy with him. Your dad would slaughter him if he learned that you were standing outside with Steve Harrington, alone! </p><p>“Ya know, since you mention Dustin, I have to ask, how’s El doing?” </p><p>You took a deep breath looking in the gym at the Party, watching as you could see Lucas trying to explain what appears to be punch to El. “She’s been good, and my dad has been better with her around. I’m really glad I’m able to call her family.” you swallowed the lump in your throat, not letting yourself cry in front of Steve. “Thank you.” you rushed out. </p><p>He turned his head sharply to you, “Why are you thanking me?” </p><p>“We would all be dead without you!” </p><p>He scoffed, “We would be dead without you! Y/N you are the brains of the group, trust me,” he knocked on his head, “nothing in here.” </p><p>You pushed his shoulder slightly, “You’re not dumb.” </p><p>Steve pointed at you, “Putting words in my mouth, I just said there was nothing in here. Who’s the dumb one now?” </p><p>“You’re an idiot Steve Harrington,” </p><p>He flinched, but eased back into a smile, “You’re beautiful Y/N Hopper.” </p><p>“How many girls have you used that on, Harrington?” you whispered, centimeters away from his face. </p><p>“All the girls that I wished were you.” you caught his eyes darting down to your lips. </p><p>“But how many?” you said teasingly. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Steve closed the gap between your lips, as you melted into him. You weaved your fingers into his absolutely amazing hair as the corners of your mouth twitched up, happy that this was finally happening. He pulled away first opening his eyes to a beautiful, but flustered, face that you had. </p><p>“Wow, you can kiss very well.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Steve put his hands in his jean pockets, smiling to himself as he turned to you, “Ya know, if you went out with me this weekend, maybe we could do, a lot more kissing in the future.” </p><p>“Hell yeah, always up for more kissing.” </p><p>“Okay,” he quickly turned back and pressed you against the car, reattaching his mouth to yours. </p><p>“I’m looking forward to more of this.” you rushed out as you kissed him fervently. ‘</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>